


Can You Hear The Music?

by rebellionsluckystar (CodenameStardancer)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, I love the dungeon music, I'm too nervous to ask for one, Inspired by Music, no betas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameStardancer/pseuds/rebellionsluckystar
Summary: A non-linear series of drabbles and ficlets where thanks to the Echo, Sumiko hears music whenever she goes on a quest.
Kudos: 2





	Can You Hear The Music?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sumi, Hana, and Noelle belong to me, while Noir belongs to my friend Anzy (love you bunches ^_^ ty for letting me write her here). Prompt taken from one of my discord servers.

Alpha Zaghnal and Mithridates had both been absolute pains, physically _and_ mentally. 

The killer coffeepots had been _worse_.

“I call not it on telling Tataru next time I see her,” Hana panted, the Au Ra falling on her butt as she thunked the back of her head on the railing of the catwalk leading to the Cornice. “Wonder what’s in there?” she said, glancing towards the still closed doors as she set her gunblade in her lap.

Noelle settled next to her, reaching up to tuck some of the younger woman’s hair behind one of her horns. “I’m not telling her either,” the Elezen said, then shrugged at her question. “Let’s catch our breath and go see.”

Noir nodded, the white-haired miqote looking over her cards again before bouncing up to her feet. “Well it’s been fun so far, right Sumi?” When she didn’t get an answer, she looked over at the bard in red. “Sumi….?”

Sumi was staring at the door with wide eyes, her bow dropping to the ground with a clunk. “Oh gods no….” she whispered, the hand that hadn’t been holding her bow tapping out a rhythm against her leg as she began mouthing something, finally speaking – singing? – loud enough to be heard.

_–back right out of this system  
Means falling back right into this space…_

The other three exchanged worried looks, but it was finally Hana who spoke. 

“Alexander again?”

Noelle walked over and poked Sumi’s shoulder, causing her to jump and blink at the older woman. When Hana’s question registered, she blinked again.

“….something like that,” she said, bending down to pick her bow up. “Let’s go.”


End file.
